


Личный рай Ганнибала Лектера

by AntheaAteara



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Crazy, Great Love, M/M, Psychopaths In Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это не свинина.<br/>- Это человечина.<br/>Вот он, самый удивительный момент в жизни Лектера.<br/>Уилл, который сам принёс мясо и делил ужин с ним.<br/>Люди не правы, говоря что рая не существует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный рай Ганнибала Лектера

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Trying to reach the limits of evil... But evil has no limits.»

  
Свет был приглушен. Из-за этого казалось, что тени отовсюду тянутся к нему. Всё на своих местах. Всё как обычно. Еда на столе, бутылка лучшего вина, тишина вокруг, мешанина приятных запахов. И Уилл, сидящий напротив.  
  
Уилл Грэм.  
  
За последние несколько дней доктор Лектер жил словно не своей жизнью. Всё было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
И, тем не менее, Уилл сейчас сидел напротив него, отправляя очередной кусочек мяса в рот. Делал он это… вызывающе, по мнению Ганнибала. Слишком волнующее зрелище.  
  
Он практически расслабился, не пытаясь уже притворяться. Уилл начал своё обучение. Превращение началось.  
Тот труп в музее был обработан немного грубо, но так всегда с новичками.  
  
И всё же это приводило Ганнибала в восторг.  
  
Ему редко снились сны, но, если снились, в них определённо был Грэм. Весь в крови. В чужой крови.  
  
Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не услышал, как профайлер задал ему вопрос.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, Я отвлёкся.  
\- Я спросил, каков страх на вкус.  
  
Каков страх на вкус… Да, он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Не так уж много времени прошло с его последнего убийства. Страх. Он липкий, мерзкий, он окутывает жертву. Именно это, а не опасение быть пойманным, вынуждает Ганнибала действовать всё осторожнее. Цвет у него под стать. Цвет ржавчины. И сейчас он ощущал его на своём языке.  
  
\- Кислый.  
\- Мясо жалеет, что погибло?  
  
Уилл, пытающийся шутить. Забавное, но приятное зрелище. Уголки губ тянутся вверх. Но помимо страха ощущается и другое.  
  
\- Это не свинина.  
  
Он смотрит на профайлера долгим, внимательным взглядом. И ему чудится, что глаза Уилла стали совсем чёрными. Словно там лишь мрак. Пугающий для других, и такой желанный для самого доктора.  
  
\- Это человечина.  
  
Уилл смотрит прямо в глаза. Ганнибал отвечает тем же. Он никак не выдаёт своё состояние. У него не дрожат руки, дыхание не сбилось, ни один мускул на теле не дрогнул.  
  
Но сердце… сердце ёкнуло. Словно удар пропустило. А всего-то два слова.  
  
Прошло несколько секунд. Уилл отвёл взгляд и продолжил трапезу. Со стороны всё смотрелось вроде бы абсурдно, но, в то же время, слишком правильно. И Лектер позволил себе улыбнуться. Без фальши. Наконец-то по-настоящему.  
  
Этот вечер не искреннее заверение, но обещание чего-то нового и фантастически увлекательного.  
В конце концов, всё, что ему нужно было, находилось здесь. Рядом.  
  
  
Вот он, личный рай Ганнибала Лектера.  
  
***  
  
Рыбка попалась на крючок.


End file.
